


Binding Ties

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Family can shape you in very different ways, depending on their own fates.





	Binding Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



"You know, you've _mentioned_ your father, but you never _talk_ about him ..."

Odd conversation to start on the way to a battlefield, perhaps. But to Roy's keen eyes, there was no mistaking the tension in Seliph's slim shoulders; so, idle conversation it was.

... Or would be, if Seliph hadn't given him a soft, sad smile and shaken his head just enough to underscore his words.

"There is little I could say save stories told by my caretakers.  
"I barely recall my father, or my mother ..."

His gaze fixed onto Roy.

"Cherish all the time you still have with Lord Eliwood."


End file.
